particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ulrico de Nicuola
Ulrico de Nicuola (Oxfolk (Padua), 26 May 3082 – Bunogna, 14 November 3168) was an Istalian politician, elected in 3128 as second President of the Transitional Government of the Kingdom of Quanzar and then, in 3136, as first President of the third Istalian Republic. Biography Early Life and political career Few are the information we know about de Nicuola, like for all the history between the fall of the second Republic and the establishment of the fourth, resulting very fragmented and incomplete. About what we know, de Nicuola was born in Padua, at the time renamed by the Quanzars as Oxfolk. He graduated as Civil Engineer but after few years of pre-profesional practice he joined the Avanti Istalia! party, one of the long lasting parties of the first Istalian Republic, active also under the second Republic, and then refounded under the Kingdom of Quanzar to promote the Istalian resistance. After a politcal career into the party, leading the activies together the other pro-istalian parties to abolish the Quanzarian monarchy, in 3128 was elected as the second provisional Head of State of the no more monarchic Kingdom of Quanzar. Under his Presidency the second Republic was officially founded and in 4136 de Nicuola was elected first President of the new republican and istalian democratic regime. Presidencies Ulrico de Nicuola was reelected at the Presidency of the Republic for eight times, until 4164. Ulthough his charisma in reintroducing the democracy in Istalia, de Nicuola in few times fell under the influence of the party Fiamma Bianca (Luthorian: White Flame), a nationalistic party, protagonist of the third istalian restoration, but which had hegemonic aspirations. Despite Fiamma Bianca never attempted to undermine the republican and democratic principle of the young new Republic, in few time the party was able to extend its influence on all the public administration, establishing what was known as the hidden dictature. De Nicuola, despite the official support of Fiamma Bianca for his opponent, was always reelected and this pushed many historians to deduct that the party indeed favoured the reelection of de Nicuola so to maintain the semblance of a democratic competition. When in 3164 finally the Fiamma Bianca exponent, Alessandra della Fiamma, was elected, de Nicuola announced his intention to retire from the politics, retiring among many critics about his complacent Presidency toward Fiamma Bianca. Alessandra della Fiamma, after three terms left then the place to an elective monarchy which lasted until the first decades of the following century. After some Communist presidency, the Fiamma Bianca party for almost a century became the only party in Istalia, establishing a long lasting dictature which, however, profited of the weakness of the second Republic allowing to FB to not even change the institutional form of the country. Under the name Alessandra della Fiamma, the leader of the country and of FB, many party juntas continued to government the country until 3291 when the Quanzarian Restorationist returned to establish the third and last Quanzarian monarchy on the Istalian land. Many considers the weakness of Ulrico de Nicuola toward Fiamma Bianca and its leader, Alessandra della Fiamma, as the main cause of the weakness of the second Republic and its fallen into a one-party dictature and then, once again, in the hand of the Quanzarian Restorationist. Category:Istalian people Category:Istalian politicians Category:History of Istalia Category:Istalia